The problem solved by the invention is to connect in sealed manner two pipes whose axes are not aligned (they may be offset laterally or angularly).
One existing solution consists in using flexible connections enabling small defects in alignment to be accommodated. However, when the defects of alignment are large, or when operating security requirements prevent the use of flexible or of corrugated tubes, it is necessary to provide a rigid connection between pipes which are offset, while nevertheless maintaining sealing.
Since the pipes are at a distance apart which is not exactly predetermined, it is necessary for the rigid connection device to be adaptable in length.
It is also desirable for the device to be capable of being assembled and disassembled easily, and in particular using remote handling equipment or a robot. In some applications in the nuclear industry, remote control is essential, for example when connecting pipes in cells where human intervention is not allowed because of the danger of contamination and/or irradiation.